create_your_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Fletcher x Elliot (story)
This is a back story for Elliot and Fletcher please do not erase this. -Snowclaw5553. Fletcher’s point of view Who is this kid I just saved, and why is he red? It was a normal day for me. I had just finished Flying practice, the only class I ''had '' to be social in. It was a good feeling to get away from the others. In truth the only person I felt close to was Obsi, but he was interested in Amath, I didn't stand a chance. I took my scythe from my cape as I entered the training center. It felt normal, the breeze blew through my arms and legs making my scythe tilt the other way. Under my cloak my wings felt heavy from pratice and my cloak ruffled against my ankles. The nearest dummy was made in the shape of the Minotaur. It was slightly charred from Ivie’s fire power practice. I figured I would clean it up for her. I swung my scythe into the wind and onto the minotaur dummy. Black veins spread from my scythe as my energy took it over. When it was almost completely covered in black energy it exploded. Not enough to hurt me, but enough to destroy the dummy. I stumbled back wards. “Okay Fletcher, sit down.” I told myself, grabbed my scythe, and sat against the stone wall, catching my breath. For a minute every thing was calm. Then a kid with dyed purple hair, cinnamon colored skin, and purple eyes ran in through the trees surrounding the arena, opposite of me where the wall crumbled. He saw me and ran to me, his arms covered in scratches and faded marker alike. “HELP ME!” he cried obviously scared. I held up my hands “Okay, Okay, whats happ-” I was saying when two hell hounds came in growling and circled us. “Great, we’re cornered.” I said and the boy whimpered. I stood up and he crawled behind me. He was only about 5’4 in height and 9 in age. A year older than me. I looked between the two huge hell hounds with drool dripping from their hungry mouths, and glowing red slits for eyes. They growled at me. I growled back. I pulled my knife and my scythe ready for a fight, ready to give my life for this other demigod to have a future. I was already faded, I really didn’t have much of a one my self. They pounced at me but I swiped with my scythe that was already glowing with black energy, quickly banishing it. The other one scratched my face and knocked me to the ground scattering my scythe away from me. It’s claws where extended at it was about to shred my chest when I went into mist form. I could feel every particle of my being extend and turn to mist. Instead of shredding my chest, it went through it. I could see the confused look in it’s eye as I stabbed it with my black iron knife and it disintegrated. I returned to normal right as the gold dust landed underneath me. I breathed in and my lungs reinflated and I let my body recover from mist form. In this time the kid crawled over to me and looked over my face, blocking the sun out of my eyes. His face was flushed from the running he had done, though it was going down considerably. ”Wow.” He said. His voice was high pitched but then again he was scared and it was coming back down gradually “How did you do that?” Yeah his voice wasn’t high pitched, more distinct and whistly, with a deeper undertone that was barley there. I caught the rest of my breathe and panted “Practice.” And I tried to get up, only for my body to lose tension like it normally did and I fell back on the ground. The kids eyes widened. “I’m fine, this happens normally. I’m Fletcher. What’s your name?” I said wincing at my twitching muscles. For a second he had wide eyes and the redness came back, why I had know idea. “El-Elliot.” he stuttered Did, did he just, sit in my lap? Sullvia has a sense of humor. She really does. Unfortunately her favorite game was ‘One minute of truth’. The rules where simple. You where given a topic, and you had to tell as much truth about it for at most a minute. You could lie, you just couldn’t get caught. You got caught, you had to do something embarrassing with your partner. The only way to get caught in a lie was if you were exhibiting lying behavior. Such as twitching, rapid eye movement, smiling, or blushing. Since Sullvia couldn’t see, that ment she couldn’t see the people staring at her if she did get caught. It wasn’t a way to always tell the truth, it was a way to tell better lies. It would be one of my favorite as well, except my parterns where notorious for making me do stupid, embarrassing things. Mostly, my partner was Elliot Martin, king of embarrassing me. The first night it happened I brushed it off, but he kept doing it. Three more times to be exact. The first time we were paired up, he was asked to tell the truth about his home life, something we ''all ''lied like rugs about, and had gotten away with it. Except this was his first time, so if he did lie, he had a very good chance in getting caught, which he did. ”Um, let’s see, well, home life was okay until my step father came into the picture. He accused me of poisoning his drink even though I didn’t, so he beat me up,” so far he either was good at lying, or telling the truth. If he was telling the truth, I had the urge to go over and comfort him about it. Why? I have no idea, this was one of my only friends here. Him along with Obsi seemed to give me a reason to stay and not chose death. But of course he had to get caught right after I was thinking this. ,“my step father never hit my dad in front of me,” the he paussed long enough for people to come suspicious. “He’s lying.” Ivie calmly stated. I started noticing a hint of sadness in his purple eyes as he looked at the ground briefly. Then he looked up with a bright look in his eye that had replaced it. ”Of course I’m not lying. Why would I lie about something like that?” as his partner, I had to support him, and I did. ”Yeah, it would be traumatic if that had happened to the point were he wouldn’t be able to talk about it.” since I didn’t talk much, and they all knew I knew about trauma, those words carried some weight and everyone went quiet. Except Hayley Warren, who for some reason had a good sense if someone was lying. “He looked down after he said it though as well as a pause, that means he’s lying, he is traumatized by it, but enough so he can cover it up and lie about it.” Elliot cursed, which was a foul proof way of knowing that someone had lied. I smacked my face onto my palm. Since Sullvia was the one picking the embarrassing acts, we where probably about to play leap frog while wearing cat ears. Obsi wasn’t happy about that one. Sure enough, Sullvia had one ready for us. She had way to much free time somedays. She stood up, her sister, Gwendolyn, called for silence. Sullvia spoke up. “Elliot, you were caught in a lie,” was it me or did she sound like an executioner when she did this? “Because of this,” she was smirking now ,“You have to sit in Fletcher’s lap for the rest of tonight.” It’s my turn to curse. Both me and him were now blushing furiously. The only difference was that it looked like fire light on his cinnamon colored skin, I however, probably looked like a tomato. “Ooohhh, Fletcher’s blushing.” Ivie said in a teasing voice, and I blushed harder. I could feel the light brighten as Sullvia ‘saw’ if we had done her punishment. We hadn’t yet. ”Come now now two, the quicker you do it, the quicker the night finishes.” Sullvia finished, looking in are direction expectantly. By now all of them had there heads turned to us. Obsi and Amath started chanting for Elliot to sit on me. I hissed to him; “Get it over with, Martin.” That only made him blush harder. Then he got up, and sat on my lap. He was an inch taller then me, so I was almost completely hidden, coming to about his ear. As the rest if the crowed cheered, I ducked behind him, and Elliot hung his head to hide the blush that was becoming more prominent on his face. They soon moved on to Obsi and Amath, Amath had to answer what happened last week when we where attacked last week. She was lying like a rug, but she wasn’t getting caught, yet. During this I asked “Was it a lie?” For a whole minute, one of my most trusted friends, and one I enjoyed spending time with, and one I knew enjoyed my company, sat in silence. But if it was a lie, I wanted to know why. For a second I thought he hadn’t herd me, but a very slight nod told me, that yeah, he had lied. “Why?” I hissed it was more of a question then angry, but that’s what came across. Or at least that’s what I thought. I didn’t want to lose one of my closest friends so in a lighter tone “You don’t have to answer that.” I wasn’t expecting a reply. But he did reply. ”I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He whispered back to me. After that the camp called curfew, and I went to my cabin after saying good night to Elliot and Obsi. The next time we had to butterfly kiss. Trust me, I about smacked him with my wing if he didn’t flinch when I spread my left wing. The third time we had to hold ''hands ''until curfew. We had played in the morning that time, and I did hit him with a pillow that time. The fourth time we where playing at lunch time, and he was asked to lie about friends, and people he had a crush on. After he stopped laughing, he started lying like a rug. He was getting better at lying, but only because I knew he was shy to everyone except me, mostly because he came to me for answers instead of asking Gwendolyn. Then he got to the part about crushes, where he said ‘I don’t have any crushes.’ his eyes moved quickly to me, then to the others, looking over them to see if they caught him. I hadn’t been sure if that was a lie, but Amath thought it was. “He’s lying through his teeth.” he was caught in a lie. So that meant he had a crush. Well, if he needed advise this time about, I don’t know what I think I would say, I didn’t have experience in that sort of situation. He had a light pink on his ears as Amath said this. ”Okay, for the challenge.” Sullvia said. Elliot looked at her in a horror mixed with humor. As if he thought about it has a humorous way to get shamed. Sullvia continued, “If asked by that person, Elliot must kiss them on the cheek.” Okay, not immediately embarrassing, but embarrassing to him when he was asked. Maybe we should talk Elliot and me where practicing sword against knife, I had the knife and was beating him so far. “Okay, you need to apply more pressure to the right side of the blade.” He did and I pried as he did, taking my knife out of the fight and jabbed back in. Out of pure reflex he blocked it and knocked it out of my hand. “Woah.” was all I said. “Thanks.” he said breathing heavily. I went and retrieved my knife. “Can we take a break?” Elliot asked. I didn’t see why not. So I nodded and we sat at the back behind the dummies catching our breath. “Isn’t this where we met?” He asked me and I nodded. “How long has it even been since I came?” I looked at him, he was a year older then me, and liked to follow me around. Despite the fact that it had been 6 months since he had came, he looked older. He had a fresh wound above his eyebrow from a feral demon attack last week. “6 months.” Elliot let out a snort. “Feels longer.” He said taking a sip of his water bottle and I realized how thirsty I was. He looked at me, wiped the bottle rim and offered it to me. I shook my head no, and pushed it back towards him. “We need to stop lying to each other, I can tell your thirsty.” and he offered it to me again. I hesitated then took the bottle, and trickled the water into my mouth, my lips not touching the rim. I gave it back to him and wiped my lips. “Thanks.” I said after and he shrugged. Bryce came in and waved at us. It was his turn for the arena. “Okay, it’s water elements’ turn.” We both got up and left. Mid-way to the common place I asked, “So, who do you have a crush on?” He looked at me like I was crazy, “You wouldn’t believe me.” He said. I snorted. “Try me.” I replied, I knew if he had any idea of who I had a liking for, he would think I was stupid. Instead, Elliot shrugged to himself, leaned toward me, and kissed me on the cheek. For a second I couldn’t move or think. I couldn’t remember who I was either. I remembered Sullvia’s words; ‘If asked by that person, Elliot must kiss them on the cheek.’ I was his crush. How? Why? Before I could form a complete sentence Elliot shook his head. ”I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” He told me, sounding rejected, then he ran for the common place. When my brain finally started working normally, Elliot was still in view, and I herd a stifled sob. Did he think I rejected him? I had only been EXTREMELY suprised. ”Wait!” I yelled and started running, he didn’t stop, nor did he run faster, could he not hear me? Either way, my wings were aching to fly, and I let them spread. Mid-stride I took off shrinking the space between us, missed a curve in the path, and slammed into a tree. “Ow.” I said, got off the tree and landed in front of a stunned Elliot. Panting, I held up one finger and caught my breath. “Wait.” I repeated, “Let’s talk about this before either of us jump conclusions.” I panted out. ”First of all, I’m sorry-” I was cut off by Elliot. ”Why?” I blinked and shifted my wings as he asked me this. “Why are you sorry?” he asked me. “I just stood there.” I replied blushing. Seeing me blush, I guess, provoked him to blush because he was also a red color. “That wasn’t your fault, I’m the one that-” he trialed off and I stood straight, still catching my breath. “It was Sullvia’s request.” I said looking him in the eyes. His violet eyes where dancing with different shades of purple, and now that I was concentrating, I could tell they where hiding something. “That was not your fault.” he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Nervous to say anything. “Sorry if I hurt you.” I said, taking a step forward. “You didn’t hurt me, I was scared of being rejected...” he paused and looked away from me. “....... again.” now I was confused. What things had happened to Elliot to make him feel this way? ”Hey, let’s go somewhere more private.” I stated before going up to him and offering my hand to him. He looked up at me with wide purple eyes, with a little fear. He took my hand anyway, and we started cutting through the forest. I did ‘t let go of Elliot’s hand, neither did he let go mine. “So when where you planning to tell me?” I asked as I pushed a branch put of our way. “At your funeral.” Elliot said in matter of fact tone. I turned to him. “Really?” I hissed. He nodded cheekily. I rolled my eyes and kept pushing through. “Where are we going?” he asked after a minute or two of silence. I ducked under another branch. “Flying practice.” I replied without looking back. I could feel him bristle at my words. “I can’t fly!” He reasoned sounding panicked. Again, I rolled my eyes. “Just because you can’t fly doesn’t mean anything, I’ll show you when we get there.” I kept walking, looking for the chasm. I stopped right before I feel of off it. Elliot, instead of being a knuckle head and going over the edge by not stopping. He stopped right beside me and looked down, eyes wide. “This is flying practice?” his voice was timid and he shook a little. I didn’t think he realized that he was squeezing my hand and trying to hide behind me. Quickly and without warning, I took my hand away, wrapped my right arm around his torso, my left around his knees, picked him up and pressed him to my body. I then ran off of the cliff, wings spread and flew to the nearest ledge. When I let go of Elliot, he was clinging to my shirt collar and was shaking. “Wh-what was that?” he asked slowly letting go of my collar and backing up slightly, his eyes scared and wide. “Sorry about that, but I don’t think you would have agreed to that if I asked.” I said picking at my cloak in nervousness. He looked past me and out into the dark abyss before us. “It-it’s okay, I probably would have said no as well.” I went closer to the sheltered part of the ledge by him. “It’s silly really, being afraid of falling.” he said with wide eyes still looking at the pit. “It’s not silly, it’s normal for a human to be afraid of falling. Here.” I said, I turned him around, away from the pit and sat opposite of him. “Or do you want to go somewhere else?” Elliot, who know had a little redness to him, shook his head no, and sat down. “You train, in a pit every day?” he asked, looking everywhere but my face. I shrug. “Not at first. First you have to be able to fly up the tallest tree. Then you come down here.” I brought my knees to my chest. “Your not not afraid of heights are you?” That snapped him out of his thinking and he shook his head vigorously. ”No, no. I’m not afraid of heights, just falling.” He chuckled a little “Even falling out of bed has me shaking.” he tugged at his shirt as redness filled his face. He looked around the small alcove, finally looking at me, then quickly looked at his feet. “Your sure, no one will find us?” He asked me, not looking up from his feet. “Very sure.” I replied. Birthday celebration Elliot was laying on my chest, sleeping peacefully. Over the past couple weeks, me and Elliot had faced trial, over test, over trial. Now that it was July 7, I was super apprehensive about my terrible luck, that returned without fail today. So far, Elliot had broke three fingers, somehow gotten attacked by demon bees, and set fire to no less then four trees. He was know on cabin arrest for the rest of the week. It was tiring to know that even a slight mistake, could take Elliot from me. I tightened my hold over Elliot with this thought, and mentally did an overview of Elliot’s cabin. The door was locked. No creaking in the rafters, no movement outside. We where safe. I felt movement from Elliot as he shook awake, faced me and sighed. I raised my eyebrows, sensing a wavering fear, coming off of him. “What’s wrong?” I asked, worry mixing into my voice as I looked him over. He was slightly shaking and he was clutching at my shirt, like he did when we went into the chasm. He had this look in his eyes that told me a lot. I pushed myself off the pillows I was laying on and held his shoulders straight in front of me. “Which nightmare?” for a second he looked like he was going to tell me, then he shook himself and told me cheekily. ”Nightmare? What nightmare? I don’t get nightmares.” I raised an eyebrow. “Night terrors maybe, never nightmares.” He added shaking out of my grasp, climbing over my legs and under my left arm, resting his head on my colar bone. He tugged at my wing and I wrapped it around him. Why was he so cuddly? For a couple seconds we where just fine, then Elliot asked me, “When did you become faded?” I raised an eyebrow. He never asked about me being faded. It just wasn’t a good talking subject. He nudged my chin when I didn’t answer. “Sorry, that was a-” I cut him off. “July 8, 2007, tomorrow.” Elliot nodded, gripping my shirts as much as he could with his broken fingers. For a second he was still, then he pulled away looking at me. “When did you tell me your birthday was?” I looked down. It was almost the end of the day, and I didn’t want to make him feel bad. He poked me in the ribs. “When?” He insisted. I glanced up at him and smirked. “Today.” I said. Elliot’s jaw dropped and he looked at me like I had done something scandalous. He narrowed his eyes at me and pushed me in the chest. “Jerk.” He said. Then went back cuddled back on my chest. “So how old are you?” I wrapped both my arms and my wings around him before laying back down on the pillows. “15.” he hummed against my chest, and I saw him get a marker out. I moved my face away from his hand. “What are you doing with that?” he smirked. ”Sit up and give me your left arm.” I did as I was told, rolling up my sleeve and watching Elliot. He adjusted so that he was facing my left arm, but pulled on my wing to drape over himself. “Now, stat still.” He told me. I had been told this numerous times, and I knew how he reacted if I did move. I stayed as still as possible, without letting my limb turn to mist. He used multiple markers, and used a fine tipped black marker and wrote something. Soon after that he said “Finished!” and smiled, looking proud of himself. I peered at it. Fletcher had drawn a broken heart half, colored in Gay Flag colors, with a banner that said my name in curly writing. I looked at him with slitted eyes. ”Why is it broken?” I asked. Elliot was grinning wide now. He had this glint in his eyes like he had just done something stupid. Then he rolled up his right sleeve, showing off another broken heart half, this time, with bi flag colors and his name in the curly letters. He looked extremely proud of himself, like he always did when he showed me new designs. “Do you like yours?” He asked, leaning against my wing. I looked back down at the rainbow colored heart and smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes!” He replied, yawning right after. “What time is it?” he leaned into my wing more heavily now, almost falling off his bed. I pulled my wing closer to me, pulling him closer to me as well. He nuzzled my chin and laid his head on my shoulder. ”It’s 12:30. We should get some sleep before five.” I whispered into his ear. He nodded sleepily, and within minutes, was asleep on my shoulder. I followed after him after I checked are surroundings one more time. No, I-I can’t We where being attacked by a rabid demon. Normally Ivie would take these on and would be done with them within minutes. Unfortunately, she was in the infirmary from getting blasted by steam from a mechanical seal (don’t ask). Elliot ran at the rabid demon, sword swinging. A war cry parted from his lips as he charged. I soared into the sky ready to dive bomb the monster when need be. Elliot sliced the demons’ leg off, and the demon swung at him, tearing his chest open. A brutal cry of pain as he staggered backwards. For a moment I flew in place, horrified out of my skull. Then as the demon knocked Elliot over, I went into action. “HEY, BLACK EYE, UP HERE!” The demon looked up right in time, to get hit in eye with my scythe. Dive bombing the demon as black webs shot out from my scythe, stabbing it in the neck. The demon swayed, then was blown up. Retrieving my scythe, I ran to Elliot. Elliot was know flat on his back, his breathing was short and came in spurts. “Elliot, where going to get you to the infirmary, your going to me just fine.” I said, a little more frantic then I would have liked. I was very panicked as I tried to stop the bleeding. My specialty was death, not medicine. Now that I thought of it. Why wasn’t anyone coming to help him. I looked up to Zorro, why was he just staring at us? Before I could yell out, Elliot coughed. ”Don’t ask for help.” he sputtered. “I asked them if you could fade me,” he coughs some more blood as my spirits fade. He asked me once about when I got faded, I hadn’t told him much, only the date. I regretted that know that he lied dying at my hands. He also told me once that he want to be faded, we had dropped that conversation after I had given him an absolute horrified look. Barley breathing, Elliot finished ,“They said it was okay.” I didn’t reply. I took my already blood stained hands away, already feeling the life drain from him. I nodded my head to show that I understood. I didn’t like it, but I understood. Just when he was almost dead, I snatched him up and started fly upwards. “What are you doing?” He asked, I could feel his blood soaking onto me. “You want to be faded right? The only way to do that is get you to the hall of the dead. To my dad.” I could feel him nod, his arms barley moving around my neck to try and hold on. The action made me want to cry. At about 100 feet in the air, I could sense him loosing consciousness. “Hold on Elliot, just a little longer.” I pressed my lips to his forehead. “I promise.” I didn’t know if he heard me, all I knew was that I was sticking to that promise like glue. At about 120 feet I whispered, “Sorry about this next part.” and dove down towards the earth. The wind whistled past my ears and I braced both of use for impact. For a couple seconds, I felt Elliot’s fingers clutch at me shirt. This probably wasn’t good for his fear of falling. We neared the earth and I stopped flying and covered our heads, I closed my eyes. There was still a chance that we would die instead of going to the hall of death. There was a bright light, and open space surrounded me. I opened my eyes. We where in the hall of the Death. Very carefully I laid a dying Elliot on the floor. ”LETUS SHOW SELF!” I yelled when I didn’t see him right away. Black wisps of smoke started forming on the días in front of me. Soon the Roman god of Death stood before me, anger started rising in me as he just looked at Elliot dying before me. “Fade him, Letus.” I hissed. He looked at me with a mixture of humor and awe. “FADE him!” I insisted. Anger was laden in my eyes as I stared him down. “Fine, son.” He finally said. He walked over to the body and brought out his scythe. During this I could sense his heart beat flutter, and his breath slow. If my father messed this up, I wouldn't hesitate to hurt him in the only way I knew how. I guess he saw this in my eyes, as he was very carful when taking the soul. Fading was a careful process. Only an experienced reaper could possibly be cable of it. Fading included reaping the soul almost all of the way. But stopping right before the soul was completely disconnected to the living world. You then lifted the soul up, put body somewhere where no harm could come to it, then lower the soul down, carefully. The only person that fit that description was Letus and Thantos, Letus’s greek version. That’s what Letus told me anyway. Letus picked up the barley severed soul up, and put his body in a corner. Next to-, I shuddered. The sight of my seven year old body was freaky, even for me. Letus placed the soul on the cracked marble floor. I regained my anger after this, and flared my wings. ”Please go, Letus.” I hissed. He just smiled at me. Like I was a prize he just won. I stepped over Elliot, stood face, to face with Letus, and looked him dead in the eye. “Please leave.” he smirked. I could sense Elliot’s heart beating at a regular pace now, but his breathing was severely labored. “Remember to keep him here until he can walk.” He said backing away from me and too the shadows. Before he disappeared into them, he looked back at me. “Do you remember the deal?” He asked, a wicked look in his eyes. I felt my eyes go wide and I nodded. I hated that deal. But it was going to be worth it. The deal was, that I became a ‘reaper in training’, where I had ro help him at least once a week, and even them he sent me images of the death and war zones that he saw daily. Wether I liked it or not, he had already been showing me images night and day. He quickly disappeared into the shadows after seeing me nod. Looking back at Elliot, I could still feel his breath becoming harder to take in. I sat on my knees and gently put his head on my knees, his breathing became easier to take in. After I did this, I looked back at what had just happened. I had just done the one thing I had hoped not to do. I had just brought another soul to be faded. I started shaking with realization of what that ment. It ment that Elliot had lost ''all ''of his previous memories. Every memory he had ever had was now erased into oblivion, only to be dreamt about in the week to come. By the way Elliot had spoken about his home life, I knew he wasn’t going to have a pleasant week. Elliot’s point of view The last thing I remembered was hitting the ground at a high speed. I hated heights why would I agree to-, what did I agree to again? I couldn’t remember. Come to think of it, I couldn’t remember who was holding me. I remembered that they where very important to me, but in what way? I couldn’t remember. I could barely remember my own name. Category:Content (Snowclaw) Category:Ships Category:Stories Category:The Trees